


As You Wish

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony was a step away from tying Steve down. The stubborn super soldier had no business being up and walking around on a broken leg. That wasn't even getting into all of the other injuries he was still healing fromtwo daysafter using himself as a human shield.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...I am posting two of my self-assigned challenge on the same day. I'm mostly doing this because they're so vastly different.
> 
> The second square I'm completing in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is B1: Hurt!Steve.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Tony crossed his arms and arched a brow at the sight of Steve leaning heavily against the doorway. The super soldier’s face boasted an impressive black eye and a swollen jaw. The rest of him wasn’t much better. With four broken ribs, a broken arm and leg Steve had no business standing.

His other arm was still in a sling after it had been dislocated and then popped back into place. All of that wasn’t even taking into account the multiple lacerations and contusions he was recovering from.

Steve had only been out of medical for a day and it had only been two days since he’d been seriously injured. Tony was barely holding back from pointing out that Steve was even worse than Tony himself when it came to ducking out of medical.

“I’m fine.” There was a stubborn tilt to Steve’s jaw that the injuries managed to lessen. Tony leveled Steve with his most unimpressed look.

Through what Tony could only assume was stubborn willpower Steve continued to lean against the doorway. Steve didn’t move from where he was clearly using the wall to stay upright when Tony gave him his best judgmental look.

With a sigh Tony glanced to see if Steve had used anything to get himself from his room to the common room. He couldn’t find anything. Tony wondered if Steve realized how bad he was for Tony’s blood pressure.

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy not wandering around the Tower and risking injuring yourself further.”

Tony felt a bit like a hypocrite but if this made him one then Tony wasn’t the only hypocrite in the room. Steve, Captain ‘Tony the doctor said _no_ working for a week put that tablet down’ Rogers, was right there with him.

“I’ve had worse.”

“And you recovered in a hospital for over a week. Then you had to take it easy for another two weeks because you had your super soldier ass handed to you by Snowflake.” Tony remembered Steve on the other end of the phone asking for a favor and Tony having him flown to New York to recover in Avengers Tower. He knew how much it sucked to be stuck in a hospital and Steve had sounded completely pitiful.

Steve scowled and then winced when the expression caused him actual pain.

Tony gave him a pointed look.

“Are you alright?” Steve settled on instead of pushing the situation further. It was a piss poor attempt at steering the conversation.

“ _Am I alright_? I’m not the one who used my body as a human shield!” his voice shook and Tony was horrified to realize that the mere memory of Steve, still and bleeding and a dead weight on top of him, had his eyes threatening to burn with completely unwanted tears. He closed his eyes, mentally prayed for the composure he’d managed the last two days, before opening them and staring at Steve. “You could have died.”

He hated the thought. He was the last person Steve should die for but he knew if he voiced that fact it would only land him one of Steve’s lectures about self-worth. But what Tony hated the most was the fact that the stupid super soldier in front of him had gone and made Tony fall in love with him.

It made the whole thing a million times worse.

“The serum makes me more durable.” As though that excused Steve’s apparent death wish. It certainly didn’t help that Steve swayed slightly when he tried to stand on his own and had to lean against the wall again. “You didn’t have your suit.”

Using Extremis for more than fixing his arc reactor was looking more and more appealing. It was even more appealing since he’d worked out all of the kinks and knew where Killian had gone wrong. If Tony had Extremis then Steve wouldn’t have the ‘squishy human’ excuse for this insanity.

Honestly that excuse should only work so many times and Tony was resilient. He could have bounced back from that.

Probably.

Maybe.

Tony looked at Steve again.

Not likely.

 _Dammit_.

“That doesn’t mean you should risk your—”

“I’m not watching someone else I care about die.” Steve tried, again, for the tilted chin of defiance but the black eye and swollen jaw ruined the full effect. Instead it just made Tony want to bundle him up in soft covers and shove him on the couch.

Consequently that was the entirety of the plan he currently had to get Steve off his feet; especially the broken leg. Steve should have his ass kicked for walking on that without any kind of help or support.

Why did he have to fall for a stubborn self-sacrificing soldier?

Tony took in the stubborn expression and tone. It was more than obvious that Steve was digging in his heels and when Steve did that it was like trying to move a fucking mountain.

“Between the two of us I was more likely to survive taking the brunt of the explosion and the falling debris.”

Tony hated that Steve’s statement was true.

He also hated that Steve’s words had a ridiculously warm feeling filling him. Tony hated having his emotions at war with each other. The desperate need to protect and care for fighting against the warmth of realization, once again and still as surprising as the first realization, that someone cared about him as someone more than his money or genius.

Tony watched Steve sway again and sighed. He uncrossed his arms and closed the distance, carefully wrapping an arm around Steve and hating that it was going to cause pain either way.

“Come on, Soldier.” His tone had dipped, unexpectedly, into affectionate and Tony felt Steve’s muscles trembling from the strength of his willpower to remain standing. Tony wouldn’t have been surprised if Steve had ended up on his perfect ass if he stood there any longer. “The couch is calling your name and I’m not having the Winter Storm Cloud coming down on my ass because you’re not taking it easy.”

It wasn’t easy trying to hold up the solid wall of muscle that was Steve Rogers but Tony put everything into it. The trek from the doorway to the couch was slow and painful. Steve’s breathing hitched, his muscles trembled even more and Tony knew he was in pain.

Super soldier or not Steve Rogers was still very much human and his body burned through painkillers at a ridiculous pace that made Tony want to cry for him. Considering the abuse his body had taken in Steve’s quest to shield Tony it wasn’t a surprise that Steve was feeling it.

Finally they made it to their destination and Steve was bundled in a cover, tucked up against the corner of the couch, with his legs stretched out. It was Tony’s favorite spot on the couch, the reason he’d purchased the plush couch with chaise, because he loved completely relaxing when he took the time to do so.

It was also a good spot to rest in when trying to catch Steve, and Bucky, up on the myriad of movies missed over the decades.

“When did you last take your medicine?”

Steve squirmed in place, pain twisting his features against his wishes, before he sighed when he seemed to find a position he liked best. He shrugged as though Tony couldn’t see the pain bright in his blue eyes.

“Jarvis?”

“Captain Rogers last took his pain medication six hours ago.”

Tony scowled. “Six hours? Dammit, Steve! You’re supposed to take it every hour on the hour.” He moved from the room and went in search of Steve’s medication, grabbed all of it and then pulled a water bottle from the fridge.

He dumped a dose out and held it out. Steve reluctantly took it, accepted the water and gave Tony a mutinous look when he stood there waiting. Tony tapped his foot and stared Steve down. “I hate how it makes me feel.” The tone was practically petulant.

Tony watched him take his medicine and swallow it with a grimace.

“When did you last eat?”

Steve’s silence was telling by itself.

“We’ll order something in and I’ll even watch _The Princess Bride_ with you, again, for the millionth time.”

Steve didn’t even look the least bit ashamed at Tony bringing up the super soldier’s favorite movie. At this point Tony wasn’t even sure how many times Steve had watched it but Tony could safely say he’d been in the room for eight of those times.

“I took the liberty of ordering soup and sandwiches the moment Captain Rogers started towards the common room.”

Tony grinned, “Thanks, J. Did you happen to order anything for me?”

“Of course. The last time _you_ ate anything more than an ill-advised smoothie from DUM-E was twenty hours ago, _Sir_.”

Tony pouted when Steve gave him a judgmental look. “Oh don’t even start, Spangles.” He dropped down onto the couch next to Steve, shoving himself back against the plush cushion, all the while feeling the weight of Steve’s disapproval.

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Hi pot I’m kettle.”

Steve gave him an exasperated look. “I know you haven’t been in the middle of a creation binge. Your armor was recently upgraded and you finished all of the major projects for SI. There is no excuse for not taking care of yourself.”

Tony didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to admit that he’d been going over the scene of the attack over and over and over again. The whole thing had been a horrible flashback to the nightmare that had happened with Happy only Steve had bounced back a bit quicker.

A lot quicker.

Happy had been out of commission for quite awhile. Steve had managed to get himself upright and mobile pretty quickly. The fact that Tony had seen Steve after, had been covered in his blood and terrified out of his mind, didn’t make that fact any better.

“Dammit.” Steve muttered to himself and Tony turned his head to glance over. He could see the dazed expression on Steve’s face and the way his head listed to the side when he tried to turn it. “I _hate_ pain meds.” His voice actually sounded slightly slurred.

Bruce really had done an amazing job synthesizing something for Steve. Tony had gotten on it the second he’d heard Steve had not been given any pain medication after the DC fiasco because his body burned through it within seconds.

“At least you’re not hurting.”

“Everythin’ is _fuzzy_.” He frowned and Tony watched him move his hand. “Fuzzy and weird. _Distant_.”

“You’re injured. A chunk of building fell on you. It should be fuzzy and distant, Steve. That’s why they invented pain pills.”

Steve waved it away and made a sound that reminded Tony suspiciously of a giggle. He had clearly left the room far too early the last time Steve had been given one of those pills. “‘s fine. Couldn’t let you get squished.”

Tony kind of wanted to laugh but Steve’s face looked so painful and he had read everything in Steve’s chart. It wasn’t a laughing matter. Also he didn’t actually want to get squished either.

“A lot of people wouldn’t have minded if I’d gotten squished.” He pointed out with an unaffected air. “They probably would have celebrated it.”

“Fuck ‘em.” Steve scowled and Tony almost yelped when Steve pulled him until he was tucked up against Steve’s side. The cast rested against his side and Tony hoped he wasn’t putting too much pressure on Steve’s ribs because he was right up against them. “ _I_ don’t want you squished.”

Tony grinned.

“I knew I’d grow on you. Can’t resist the Stark charm. It’s—”

“Tony.”

“What?”

“Not the Stark charm.” Steve’s voice was low, “The Tony charm.”

Tony blinked at Steve, “You big sap.” He felt Steve’s hold tighten and wondered if maybe the pain pills were too strong. Steve could be hurting himself and not even realize it. Lips brushed against his hair and Tony froze but Steve’s hold didn’t loosen.

“I’d do it again.” He admitted, “I can’t…I can’t let anything happen to you.” Tony was barely breathing. They had started building a surprisingly strong friendship once Steve had returned from his trip across country after the Battle of New York but this was something else.

It was something he hadn’t quite expected. It was something he hadn’t let himself entertain.

“You mean too much, Tony.” The confession had Tony’s heart pounding and his mouth went gone dry. Steve was high on pain medication. He shouldn’t be hearing this. It wasn’t fair. “I’d rather be confined to a hospital bed for months then attend your funeral because I didn’t do everything in my power to save you.”

Tony’s eyes were _not_ burning.

“I’m still so fucking mad at you,” His voice was rough and Tony played it off, clearing his throat and not looking over at Steve, as he continued. “and you’re going to take care of yourself. You’re going to take your pills, eat, rest and take it easy or I’ll tie you to your bed. You owe me because I was covered in your blood for hours, Steve, _hours_ and I didn’t even know if you were going to make it.”

Steve tugged him closer so he was resting more firmly in the crook of Steve’s arm. The super soldier was a warm, solid wall against him. “As you wish.” It was soft and affectionate.

Tony froze as Steve’s words registered.

 _Holy shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...I made a reference to The Princess Bride and I should probably be ashamed but I couldn't resist it. For those who don't know "As you wish" was another way that one of the characters in the movie said "I love you".
> 
> It was cheesy and fluffy and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Just a little pre-Steve/Tony fic for you all to enjoy! Not every square in the W-shaped bingo is complete kink so you all should be getting an interesting variety at the very least. As always I hope you all enjoyed this one. I see Steve as the kind of person who doesn't want to stay down even when he should (much like him getting up when he was being beaten in alleyways when he was Tiny!Steve).
> 
> So...how'd I do with hurt Steve and protective Tony?


End file.
